User talk:BlankyXP
Hey Blnaky. You think you could come over here and help with some things plz? I'll give you admin status if you do. Please. You might be the only one left to run to. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 19:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well as stated on on of my BLOG blogs. I need assistance with adding color to a character template http://wonderous.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character , dark purple andf red color scheme would be nice. also I need assistance with Portals and organizing the navigation thing above. I assume you need to be an admin to do that? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 20:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The deed is done. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you set one to have Characters < Main, secondary and minor One to have locations and one to have the pages for the rules and the related wiki's and stuff to go under? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 21:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you dear ma'am. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 22:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey blanky, you know how people on wikia have signatures on their preferences?..Well how would you make the color of the sig change? --Rcisim319 22:34, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i can, Thank you. --Rcisim319 22:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) frvrnevr Heeey. You should revive the Blankyjet Crew RP here. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 12:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, a lot of people wrote that the first RP their character was in was that one. You don't have to if you don't want to, just giving a suggestion... --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 03:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I ask a favor of you? You don't have to do it if you REEEEAALLY don't want to but could you add the smileys to my wiki like you did with the Millard High RP? All your WEEGEE are belong to us 15:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I can just continue image copy-ing All your WEEGEE are belong to us 16:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW I think you need to re-ban Pikminrocks from the MySims wiki. set is for a year this time. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well if you can't tell, He's started spamming blogs and images again. I thought you blocked him for a month though why is he back so soon? Anyways look at the mysims wiki. Personally I think you need to get rid of both him and Loanathecat. Those two have caused alot of issues and not JUST on that wiki. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You better look into it. I was planning on going back to the wiki, but I won't if those two keep this up. Thay'be really made people mad. not just older users but new ones as well. All your WEEGEE are belong to us 17:25, December 3, 2011 (UTC) You know what? *You never check your e-mail, or your eternal hatred for me has overwhelmed you. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 02:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *Forgot to mention I responded. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 04:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *I did, too. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 22:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC)